Duelo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Había perdido su amor por idiota... [Félix/Bridgette]


**.**

** Negación**

**.**

—No creo que debamos seguir juntos.

Bridgette trató de ser clara cuando dijo esas palabras, pero eso no evito que Félix cuestionara incrédulo, hiciera una mueca escéptica y pidiera una repetición.

—E—Esto no funciona, Félix—espetó—. ¿No te das cuenta? Yo estoy dando todo, pero esto no parece una relación, no parece que me amas... tratas de olvidar a alguien, pero no puedes, está ahí—apuntando a su cabeza—. Y a veces ni siquiera intentas sacarla.

—Tú ya sabias que me gustaba alguien.

—Y como una tonta creí que podía sacarla—confesó—. Ya estoy exhausta de ver que sonríes porque estás pensando en el alguien más, de no poder ocupar ese lugar en tu cabeza y corazón.

—¿Así que las cosas no son fáciles y solo te vas a ir? —su voz sonaba resentida, dolida. Negando ese hecho—. ¡Tú dijiste que la quitarías!

—Tú ni siquiera me dices quien es—espetó—. Parece que estoy luchando con un fantasma, estoy cansada de perder—dijo tristemente—. Tenías razón, somos muy diferentes... no estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Somos perfectos para el otro, destinados a estar juntos —Alzó la voz—. Tu misma dijiste eso ¿Ahora te retractas?

—Cuando amas a alguien, lo haces funcionar. Pero, tu ni siquiera lo intentas... no se puede remar de un solo lado.

—No, no, no Bridgette—empezó—. ¿No te das cuenta? Tu misma estas tirando todo por la borda. ¿Realmente me estás diciendo esto?

No podía ser cierto. Ella era la que suplicaba salir con él, ella era la que estaba terriblemente enamorada de él y ¿ella era la primera que terminaba con todo, cuando fue la primera que lo formo? No, esto no podía ser la verdad.

**.**

**Ira**

**.**

—Sí, ya me canse de luchar sola por esto —sus ojos azules, admitían una fuerza insuperable— No puedo hacer que flote algo que ya hundió.

—¿Por qué me estas echando la culpa?—espetó Félix pareciendo que escupía las palabras—. ¿No lo intento? —apretando los dientes.

—No lo haces.

—No digas tonterías—apuntándola con el dedo—. Lo intento cada día.

—No lo haces, Félix —repitió firme, tratando de no derrumbarse.

—¿Que mierda estás diciendo?—cuestionó—. ¿Intentas hacer que te odie? ¡Tú eres la que se va! ¡Tú eres la no intenta y se rinde! ¡Estas tirando todo lo que formamos!

—Ódiame, como yo lo hago por rendirme.

Y esa actitud de la chica, el muchacho detesto, gruñó.

—Escucha—tomándola del brazo—. Si te vas de aquí—espetó apretando su agarre—. Te odiare— Sin querer dejarla ir.

**.**

**Negociación**

**.**

—Suéltame—pidió ella.

—Podemos hacerlo funcionar —los ojos de Félix rogaban con la mirada, tratando de calmar su ira—. Puedo olvidarla, si estoy contigo...

—Ya lo dijiste y ya te creí—espetó Bridgette—. No puedes cambiar, solo hay una chica en tu mente y no soy yo.

Se zafó del agarre al quedar sorprendido. Al recordar a Ladybug, la misteriosa chica que no puede olvidar y sacar de su mente. Era la única de su corazón, la única que ocupaba tanto espacio y no podía sacar. Pero aun así...

Bridgette se iba. Y él no quería que se vaya.

—Espera un minuto—pero ella ya pidió un taxi y se subía al mismo—. Lo sé, esta es solo otra pelea y mañana va a ser como si nada hubiera pasado ¿Verdad? —gritó mientras el vehículo se alejaba— ¿¡Verdad?!

Sus pequeñas peleas siempre eran así, pero esta era una grande y era tan difícil creer las propias palabras que salía de su boca.

**.**

**Depresión**

**.**

Las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que tenían, pero se formaron por la rabia, resbalaron por sus mejillas debido a la tristeza. Porque Bridgette increíblemente estaba rompiendo su corazón. Sin embargo, al parecer, había roto primero el suyo.

Se había ido y no contestaba ninguna de sus llamadas que realizo al instante que la perdió en el campo de visión. Como si hubiera cristales en su corazón, estos se clavaron como cuchillas, perforándolo. Lastimándolo con fuerza, se retorcían y lo dañaban más, lo hizo sacar más lágrimas y ponerlo en un estado más miserable mientras regresaba a su casa.

Ladybug era un sueño, pero Bridgette era la realidad.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se deslizó por la misma, se llevó sus manos a su rostro, para ocultarlo.

¿Porque, carajo quería seguir soñando? ¿Por qué no abrió los ojos cuando estaba a tiempo?

El dolor que siguió hasta cuando se fue a dormir, empapo su almohada y enfrió su corazón.

**.**

**Aceptación**

**.**

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que volvería a estar solo, que la calidez que le ha rodeado su ser comenzaba a apagarse, que no merecía ser amado, que destrozaba todo lo que tenía y no debía poseer nada, porque después lo perdía.

Había perdido su amor por idiota...

Y haga lo que haga, no podría recuperarlo. Félix no se había planteado la idea de revelar la identidad de la chica de sus sueños, jamás creyó que sería relevante. Nunca podría explicar la conexión que ellos tenían, su relación, sin implicar que era Chat Noir.

Así que callo, pero de otras maneras trataba de que Bridgette vuelva a su lado, donde se había vuelto frío, pero Bridgette se lo había dejado claro en todas la veces que dejo su orgullo de lado.

Todo había terminado. Y él, al fin, lo acepto. Acepto que perdió algo valiosísimo, que por idiota, que por seguir aferrado a una ilusión, no vio que lo estaba perdiendo, hasta que fue muy tarde.

Todo había llegado a su fin.

.

_Hasta que las máscaras caigan y se den cuenta de la verdad con sus propios ojos._


End file.
